The Halls of DDRitude
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: Also known as the first chapters of stories I've yet to post.
1. DX Naruto Style!

The Hall of DDRitude

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: In other words, first chapters of fics that have yet to be created.

* * *

Sarutobi looked upon the faces of the genin that had managed to make it through to the third exam. Among them were many of the Konoha Genin, which was a great triumph in the old Hokage's eyes.

The only thing wrong was that he didn't see any sign of Naruto's team at all.

He was surprised, and slightly saddened by this. Sliently, he had been rooting for the blonde, since this would be the first of many steps to him becoming Hokage.

But it seemed that Naruto and his team hadn't made it. And that worried the Hokage. Did they simply fail to get the scrolls in time? ...Or did they meet with an even worse fate?

Sarutobi shook his head, wanting to remain the image of strength and wisdom in the faces of the genin that HAD made it. He could afford to worry about Naruto and his friends later.

But just as he was about to give his big speech to the Chuunin Exams Hopefuls, the lights went out, covering the entire arena in darkness.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Most of the Genin shouted, shocked.

"Anko, Kakashi, what's happening?!" Sarutobi shouted.

"I...I don't know, Hokage-sama!" Anko said, making sure to sense for any attack.

Kakashi, on the other hand, sighed. "I know what's going on...they always want to make a big entrance..."

"Wait...who is 'they'?" Kurenai asked.

But before Kakashi could reply, some music began to flow through the darkened room.

**Are you ready?**

"What was that voice?!" Gai shouted, spinning around in the darkness.

"Gai, calm down!" Kakashi said sternly. "Just wait...and listen."

**They think they can tell us what to do...**

**They think they can tell us what to wear...**

**You think that you're better?**

**Well you better get ready.**

"Ready for what?!" Kiba growled. "What the heck's going on?!"

"And where is that music coming from?" Neji questioned.

"I think we're about to find out..." Shino said.

**Bow to the masters...**

**BREAK IT DOWN!**

As soon as that was said, a spotlight appeared in the middle of the room, near the main entrance. And not too long after that, the very team that Sarutobi was thinking about appeared. Only, they were acting very...weird.

Naruto was hopping around the place, a seperate spotlight following him around as he made his movements. Some of which included putting his arms together in an X shape.

**Degererate into something, fool!**

**We just got tired, of doing what you told us to do!**

Sasuke was much calmer in his movement that his teammate was. He was holding a bottle of water, that he took a drink out of, before pouring some of it onto his head, making the Duck-Butt shape vanish as his hair draped a little over his shoulders. He too held up the X symbol with his arms.

**That's the breaks, boy! Yeah!**

**That's the breaks, little man! BREAK IT DOWN!**

Sakura was the calmest one of them all. She was just rubbing her hands together in almost a...sinster way, then she crossed her arms like she was an enforcer.

**D-Generation-X!**

**D-Generation-X!**

"What the HELL are those three doing...?" Kankuro whispered to Temari.

"The hell you asking ME for?" Temari replied, staring at the VERY OOC Team 7.

"Sigh...I thought I told those three to be as sutble as possibile..." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

What has come over Naruto and his team? And why are they acting like the famous D-Generation-X? And where the hell is that music coming from? Find out next time! ...If I ever make this a full story.


	2. Nothing Like Bonding Over Porno

Nothing like Bonding over Porno

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: Tsunade makes our favorite Male Genin, (plus Gaara and Kankuro) have a movie night over at Sasuke's house, to increase friendship. But what if Naruto picks up the wrong movie at the store? All except for Kankuro are 12 to 13.

* * *

"Whose idiotic idea was this again?" Sasuke said as his eyebrow twiched for what seemed like the 10th time that night.

"I already told you, Uchiha. Hokage-sama put this night together so that we could build up trust and friendship. So why do you keep asking?" Neji said, annoyed.

"Because I refuse to believe that our so-called 'Leader' would come up with an idea as dumb as this one," Sasuke scoffed.

"Why are YOU complaining? I could be out watching the clouds right now. Tch, Troublesome..." Shikamaru said laying on the floor, back first.

"If anyone has the right to complain, it should be me and Gaara! Just because you Konoha-Nin are screwing up doesn't mean that WE should suffer!" Kankuro groaned. Gaara didn't say anything.

"Oh come on, guys! We should make the best of this! After all, what's better than a group of dudes hanging out, and just kicking back?" Kiba said, leaning back against the couch. Akamaru barked in agreeement.

"I agree! Besides, I brought snacks for the movie!" Chouji said, sitting next to a huge mountain of food and drinks. "Anyone want some?"

All the guys murmured a 'Thanks, Chouji', while grabbing some popcorn, candy and soda.

"Yes, it always feels good to be among friends, no matter what we're doing!" Lee cheered, sitting crosslegged on the floor.

"That may be good for you. But why do we have to do it in MY house?" The Uchiha sighed.

"Because it was the only house big enough," Shino answered, taking a bite out of a Butterfinger.

"Yes. Plus, it's a well known fact that Emo-sama had gotten a new plasma screen T.V." Sai said, drinking some soda pop.

"I told you not to call me that, CLONE," Sasuke snarled in Sai's direction.

"Anyway, where's Naruto at? I know that he wouldn't want to miss this," Kiba wondered.

"The dobe was charged by Tsunade-sama with the task of renting the movie that we'll be watching," Sasuke said with a wave of his hand.

"NARUTO'S picking the movie? So much for a quiet night..." Shikamaru groaned.

"Don't fret! I'm sure that Naruto-kun will come through with an action packed-yet soundly quiet movie!" Lee reassured his friend.

"Not likely!" Kankuro snickered.

* * *

Naruto was currently at the local Movie Store, browsing all of the different titles.

"Hm...Konohina James...Shinobi, where's my Kunai...Sasuke the Uchiha...wait, what the hell?" Naruto said, staring at the last one. "...Never mind. Where the hell is Immortal Winners?! That's my favorite movie!"

Naruto, tired of looking, went up to the counter, and asked the rather plain looking clerk, "Hey, do you still have the movie Immortal Winners?"

"Sorry, I'm afraid not," The clerk said, not looking very sorry at all. "But I have a suggestion. How about this movie instead?"

The Clerk handed Naruto the movie. There was no picture on it, but the title was clear. It was called, "School of Darkness".

"School of Darkness? What type of movie is that?" Naruto said, making a face.

"That's not important. What's important is that it has even MORE action then Immortal Winners!" The Clerk said.

"Impossible! NO movie has more action than Immortal Winners!" Naruto said, shaking his head.

"Oh, trust me, this does. Although it's action of a...different sort...it has much more of it than the other movie!" The Clerk chuckled with a perverted look on his face, that was completely missed by Naruto.

"Humph. I'll take it then," Naruto grumbled. "How much?"

"Oh, for you, it's free!" The clerk said. "Just be sure to show it to as many of your young friends as you can!"

"Wow, thanks!" Naruto said with a big grin.

But as he left, he never saw the clerk remove his costume, only to reveal the Legendary Sage Jiraiya!

"Heh, heh, my plan to impersonate the clerk and give Naruto that movie worked like a charm!" Jiraiya said. "Not only will this be the beginning of a new breed of Pervert within Konoha, but it'll also be good for a laugh! I can't wait to see the looks on the faces of those young men when they see what's on the tape!"

And with that, Jiraiya trailed after Naruto, ready for the show to begin.


End file.
